In a ship equipped with a plurality of outboard motors, in order to appropriately control individual engines included in the outboard motors, it is necessary to identify the individual outboard motors. In order to appropriately identify a plurality of outboard motors, there has been proposed a ship having an identification number setting system in which an engine control module (ECM) of an outboard motor first attached sets identification numbers between the first outboard motor and the other outboard motors subsequently attached (see Patent Document 1 for instance).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4326924
However, in an identification number setting system which is disclosed in Patent Document 1 and is as described above, the ECM of each outboard motor needs to have a function of setting identification numbers between the corresponding outboard motor and other outboard motors (an identification number setting function). To this end, it is necessary to execute a control program for realizing the identification number setting function by an ECM. Therefore, there is a problem that control of ECMs is complicated.